


La chambre d'Adélaïde

by opelleam



Series: Defi Sex Is Not The Enemy [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Seventies, past future story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour la session 8 du défi sex is not the enemy.</p><p>Une chambre, des vies différentes qui se croisent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La chambre d'Adélaïde

Ecrit pour le [défi](http://miya-morana.livejournal.com/173208.html)[ sex is not the enmy session 8](http://miya-morana.livejournal.com/173208.html)!

Sur ce prompt:

 [](http://sex-positivity.tumblr.com/post/34420050838)

 Musique  à écouter pour accompagner votre lecture :[ Janis Jopplin- Me -Bobby McGee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7CtqwyxHM0)

Bêta : Tamaki

* * *

 

# La chambre d’Adélaïde

 

La porte claqua contre le mur de la chambre, faisant trembler les bibelots qui se trouvaient dessus. Un magazine en chuta au sol. Le pied qui glissa sur une des pages ne provoqua qu’éclats de rire.

— Attention, Lenee.

Adélaïde rattrapa sa meilleure amie par le coude, l’accompagnant comme elle le pouvait au milieu du désordre de sa chambre, jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne s’écroulent sur le lit, qui grinça sous leur poids combiné. Leur ridicule chute les fit pouffer à nouveau alors même qu’elles échangeaient un regard complice et joyeux.

Grand Dieu, elle avait trop bu et trop fumé mais elle s’en fichait. Lenee était belle, allongée sous elle, ses cheveux bruns s’étalant autour de son visage, les fleurs qu’elles y avaient tressées un peu plus tôt complétant un tableau bucolique et romantique à la fois. Oui, elle était belle avec ses yeux qui brillaient d’amusement et de tendresse, belle avec cet esprit de liberté qui émanait d’elle.

La main qui claqua ses fesses la sortit de sa rêverie et la fit rire mais moins que le haussement de sourcils de Lenee.

— Hé les filles, commencez pas sans nous. 

Deux poids enfoncèrent un peu plus le lit. Adélaïde conserva les yeux rivés sur sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui sourit, de ce sourire taquin, celui qu’elle avait quand elle s’apprêtait à faire une bêtise, celui qu’elle avait eu quand elle l’avait entrainée dans cette manif en mai de cette année-là, celui qu’elle avait eu en jetant ces pavés, celui qu’elle avait eu quand elles avaient fini au poste dans la même cellule qu’une dizaine d’autres étudiants. La cellule dans laquelle ils s’étaient tous rencontrés. Celle dont le père de Lenee les avait fait sortir quelques heures plus tard, après qu’ils aient eu chanté toutes les chansons des Beatles qu’ils connaissaient.

Tout ça paraissait étrangement loin et proche en même temps. Elles avaient promis qu’on ne les y reprendrait plus, pour un temps. Juste assez pour que leurs parents se calment et cessent de faire des remarques sur ce mouvement hippie soi-disant ridicule mais dans lequel elles se retrouvaient pourtant toutes les deux.

Oui, elle aimait ce sourire et quand sa meilleure amie s’avança pour l’embrasser, elle lui rendit son baiser avec envie. Les garçons sifflèrent mais ce fut le léger rire à la porte qui lui fit relâcher la bouche gourmande de Lenee.

Elle se retourna. Yann les observait. Comme toujours il l’a soufflée. Avec son pantalon moutarde et son tee-shirt vert, il était solaire. Les cheveux un peu longs qui englobaient son visage, ses petites lunettes rondes qui camouflaient son regard et sa moustache lui donnaient ce côté viril qui la faisait littéralement fondre.

Un baiser vorace dans son cou attira son attention. Pierre. Le meilleur ami de Yann. 

— Bas les pattes, elle est à moi, s’amusa Lenee alors qu’elle le repoussait gentiment.

Ils pouffèrent. Elles n’étaient pas les seules à avoir trop abusé de l’alcool et de ce joint qu’ils n’avaient cessé de se passer tandis qu’ils écoutaient la musique de plus en plus enivrante de ce groupe dont elle avait complètement oublié le nom. Mince ! Ce n’était pas grave, ça et le fait qu’ils soient stones. Ils étaient libres, jeunes, conscients que le monde avait besoin de changement, besoin de plus d’amour. 

L’amour.

Elle avait envie de faire l’amour.

Alors elle embrassa Pierre, sans se décoller de sa meilleure amie, leurs deux poitrines si différentes s’écrasant l’une contre l’autre. La langue du jeune homme s’insinua dans sa bouche tandis que sa barbe chatouillait agréablement son visage. La morsure dans son cou la fit se tendre, puis relâcher les lèvres de son compagnon.

— Ne m’oublie pas, Adel, soupira Lenee avec une petite moue craquante.

— Jamais.

Elles s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Ce n’était pas la première fois, loin de là et elle y prenait toujours autant de plaisir. Les doigts de Lenee qui remontaient son léger débardeur étaient doux en comparaison de ceux de Pierre plus fermes.

Elle s’agenouilla, levant les bras pour les laisser lui ôter son haut. Ses seins lourds suivirent le mouvement. Les mains de Jonathan les empaumèrent. Cela la fit rire, ces trois paires de mains qui parcouraient son corps, flattaient ses courbes, titillaient ses points sensibles.

Elle se sentait belle et désirable.

Elle se retourna.

— Tu ne viens pas ?

— Je regarde, répondit Yann qui avait remonté ses lunettes sur son front.

— Ne boude pas pour lui, chuchota Jonathan à son oreille.

— Je ne boude pas.

Et comment l’aurait-elle pu alors qu’ils étaient tous les trois occupés à l’exciter ? Un de plus serait de trop ? Peut-être pas, pensa-t-elle lorsque Lenee se redressa, usant de sa souplesse pour glisser entre ses jambes et se mettre debout sur le lit. D’un rapide mouvement, elle fit voler sa tunique avant de hausser ses sourcils d’une manière aguicheuse. Et puis mue par une musique imaginaire, elle se mit à danser sur un rythme lent et sensuel.

Adel s’allongea et l’observa, émerveillée. Lenee était maladroite et magnifique, ses bras et ses mains créant des arabesques dans les airs tandis que ses hanches se balançaient doucement. Moulée dans son pantalon pattes d’ef, ses longs cheveux couvrant en partie ses seins, Adel sentit les siens se tendre un peu plus.

La bouche gourmande d’un des garçons se posa dessus et commença à l’aspirer et le titiller. Un lourd soupir de plaisir lui échappa tandis que la chaleur de son entrejambe augmentait. Une main glissa le long de son abdomen, passa sous sa jupe, sous sa culotte et continua au milieu de son épaisse toison. Elle se pâma sous la caresse. Lenee se pencha vers elle et chassa Jonathan qui tentait une approche.

Adel éclata de rire.

Un clic attira leur attention, elle renversa la tête en arrière, retenant de justesse un gémissement quand le doigt qui s’activait jusque-là sur son clitoris la pénétra. Yann avait sorti son appareil et immortalisé la danse de Lenee. D’un ample mouvement de tête, celle-ci balança sa chevelure sur le côté, dévoilant de nouveau ses seins.

Et comme Adel avait envie de les toucher. Mais quand elle tendit les mains vers son amie pour l’inviter à s’allonger sur elle, cette dernière la tira à elle. Pierre la retint tandis que Jonathan essayait d’attraper Lenee pour la ramener à eux.

Le tout fini en roulé-boulé sur le lit.

Le clic, clic de l’appareil de Yann résonna de nouveau, ne s’arrêtant pas quand les vêtements commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens, quand les mains, les langues s’égarèrent sur l’un ou l’autre des corps qui se présentaient. Perdue sous les caresses qu’elle recevait et qu’elle donnait, Adélaïde ne prêtait plus attention à l’homme qu’elle aimait et qui tournait autour d’eux à la recherche du meilleur angle. Lenee ne lâchait guère sa bouche, s’intéressant plus à elle qu’aux garçons, comme souvent. À tel point que ces derniers finirent par les séparer, chacun s’appropriant l’une d’elles.

— Hé, se plaignait Lenee en riant, tandis qu’elle finissait assise sur les genoux de Jon.

Adélaïde, de son côté, sourit quand Pierre la fit passer sur les siens et que sa verge tendue frotta contre son intimité.

Elle avait envie de lui, envie de Yann qui n’avait toujours pas lâché son appareil.

— Tu nous rejoins ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tout à l’heure.

Elle haussa les épaules. Yann était un artiste et c’est ce qu’elle aimait chez lui. Par ailleurs, le sexe de Pierre qui la pénétrait était bien assez pour l’occuper et lui apporter le plaisir que son corps désirait. Écrasant le visage du jeune homme entre son imposante poitrine, elle observa sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci lui adressa un regard brûlant et tendit les mains vers elle. Un appel auquel Adélaïde, malgré le plaisir qui commençait à vriller ses reins, ne sut pas résister. Et puis, mues par le même instinct, elles tirèrent. Les garçons cédèrent facilement et s’allongèrent, leur offrant ainsi toute la liberté qu’elles souhaitaient pour reprendre leur baiser.

La bouche de Lenee, le sexe de Pierre qui la pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement.

C’était parfait.

 

***

La porte claqua contre le mur de la chambre, faisant trembler les bibelots qui se trouvaient dessus. Un magazine en chuta au sol. Le pied qui glissa sur une des pages ne provoqua qu’éclats de rire.

Nathan se rattrapa aux bras de Paul pour éviter de tomber.

— Attention, murmura ce dernier.

— T’inquiète. Tu crois que c’est quoi ? Un magazine de tricot ?

Paul  rit un peu plus.

— Probable. Ou un truc de coincé, répondit-il. En tout cas, je doute qu’il s’agisse d’un magazine porno et même un truc de déco, je n’y croirais pas. C’est…  
Paul engloba la pièce du regard.

— Pas le genre, finit-il.

Cela fit sourire Nathan. Oui, pas le genre du tout même.

— Ne critique pas ainsi cette chère tante Adélaïde, répliqua-t-il néanmoins.

— Loin de moi cette idée. Je ne critique pas la main qui nous loge. Même si elle doit déjà être en décomposition à l’heure qu’il est, non ?

— Tu es horrible.

— Réaliste plutôt, non ? Mais rassure-toi, je lui suis avant tout très reconnaissant.

Ils se sourirent. Reconnaissant, Nathan l’était lui aussi. Etonné aussi, toujours autant. Avoir hérité de la maison d’Adélaïde, c’était le coup de chance que vous n’attendiez pas dans la vie. L’héritage surprise qu’on n’imagine jamais recevoir. Et pourtant, le notaire le lui avait bien signifié : Adélaïde l’avait expressément désigné comme légataire de la demeure et de ce qu’elle contenait. Adélaïde… Quelle mouche avait donc bien pu piquer cette vieille bigote pour faire un geste pareil ? Il la connaissait à peine, ne l’avait vu qu’à de rares réunions familiales et elle semblait tellement soulante qu’il l’avait toujours fui.

Bien sûr, elle n’avait pas de descendants directs, mais ils étaient nombreux dans la famille à être de potentiels héritiers, des couples avec enfants ou en passe de devenir parents pour lesquels une maison comme celle-ci aurait été parfaite et surtout, surtout des couples hétérosexuels dignes de ce nom ! Lui et Paul avaient beau être un couple solide, ils ne collaient tout bonnement pas à l’image qu’il avait d’Adélaïde.

Elle n’avait jamais rien dit sur son orientation sexuelle, contrairement à d’autres, il devait bien le reconnaitre, mais elle semblait si « classique », si « étroite d’esprit », si dépressive et rabat-joie que ce choix était illogique. D’ailleurs, personne n’avait compris pourquoi c’était à lui qu’elle avait fait ce legs.

Avec son frère aîné, il avait plaisanté en supposant qu’il y avait peut-être un cadavre caché et qu’elle avait réservé cette funeste découverte à l’homo de la famille. Paul avait proposé que la cave ou le grenier étaient en fait un donjon BDSM. Avant qu’ils ne poursuivent, sa belle-sœur, les avait fait taire, non s’en avoir pouffé au préalable. Nathan avait simplement conclu qu’avec plus de 50 % de droits de succession, il n’était peut-être pas gagnant. Au final, ce n’était pas le cas et au pire, il pourrait toujours revendre. En tout cas, c’est ce que lui avait dit le notaire qui semblait convaincu qu’ils faisaient là une bonne affaire.

Alors voilà, il avait accepté l’héritage, sous la pression de ses parents qui avaient promis de lui donner un coup de main au besoin, celle de son frère, celle de Paul qui parlait déjà de chien, de chat, de barbecues au soleil. Les clefs lui avaient été remises en milieu de semaine et ils profitaient de leur samedi matin pour effectuer un premier tour du propriétaire, voir un peu ce qu’il y avait à faire, quel meuble garder, donner, et si vraiment, vraiment ils allaient conserver la demeure.  

La visite avait commencé sagement. La maison était parfaitement entretenue. La décoration vieillotte et dépassée et les pièces étroites. Paul avait parlé de deux murs à abattre. C’était un bon bricoleur, il avait déjà des tas d’idées. Visiblement, il n’envisageait pas qu’ils revendent. Quand ils avaient gagné le premier étage, les idées de Paul avaient suivi un tout autre chemin. La faute aux escaliers : avoir ainsi ses fesses sous le nez l’avait irrémédiablement excité, avait-il dit.

Se faire coincer contre le mur du couloir et ravager la bouche avait suffi à rendre Nathan tout à fait réceptif aux avances de son compagnon. 

 La première chambre se trouvait être celle d’Adélaïde, mais peu importait. Le regard que Paul portait sur lui à cet instant pouvait complètement lui faire oublier que le lit vers lequel il reculait avait accueilli une vieille fille pendant des années.

— Embrasse-moi, réclama-t-il.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

La main de Paul passa le long de son visage, jusqu’à l’arrière de son crâne, alors que sa bouche se posait sur la sienne, l’épousant à merveille. D’un mouvement du bassin, il l’incita à poursuivre et Nathan fut son obligé jusqu’à ce qu’il bute sur le lit où il se laissa tomber. Le regard taquin, il commença à y reculer tout en se défaisant de son tee-shirt qu’il envoya voler, il ne savait où.

Paul grogna d’envie, ses yeux le détaillant avec gourmandise. Nathan adorait cela, être au centre de son attention, voir l’excitation tendre son pantalon. Il passa la main sur son torse, avant de masser sa propre érection.

— Tu sais que ces murs n’ont jamais dû être témoin d’un spectacle aussi érotique, commenta Paul.

Cela le fit sourire.

— Je n’en doute pas. Et rassure-moi, on va leur montrer bien plus que ça ?

Paul se débarrassa de sa chemise et commença à déboutonner sa braguette.

— J’envisage même de faire rougir ces draps qui n’ont certainement jamais vu une queue de leur vie.

Nathan pouffa.

— Voilà un programme qui me plait bien.

Et quand Paul descendit son pantalon, il l’imita.

***

Bobby MCGee de Janis Joplin résonnait dans la chambre. Sur le lit, le corps encore humide de sueur, Adélaïde fumait. La tête de Yann reposait sur son ventre et de sa main libre de cigarette, elle caressait sa chevelure avec amour. Dieu seul savait l’heure qu’il pouvait être, le soleil couchant colorait la pièce d’une lumière orangée particulièrement apaisante.

Lenee porta un joint à ses lèvres et l’alluma.

Il faudrait qu’Adélaïde aère, entre le tabac, l’herbe et le sexe, l’odeur de sa chambre rendrait fous ses parents. Fort heureusement, ils ne seraient pas là avant deux jours encore, alors pour l’heure… Elle attrapa le joint et en tira une taffe avant de le passer à Pierre. Sa cigarette avait fini dans la bouche de Jonathan.

— J’ai faim, lança-t-il.

— Moi aussi, répondit Lenee mais j’ai pas envie de bouger.

D’un bond, Pierre se redressa.

— Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Nu, comme au premier jour de sa naissance, il sortit de la pièce.

Adélaïde poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. La vie était parfaite ainsi. Elle voulait les avoir tous les quatre pour encore de nombreuses années. Ils ne feraient pas comme leurs parents, ils ne s’enfonceraient pas dans le conservatisme et la rigueur. Elle quitterait cette maison et tout ce qui allait avec sans une once de regret. Avec Lenee et Yann, ils parlaient souvent de rejoindre une communauté. L’Ardèche en abritait de très sympas. D’autres gens qui partageaient leurs avis sur le monde, le sexe, la paix et l’amour.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Lenee.

— À nous, à l’avenir.

Elle récupéra le joint qui avait fait le tour.

Lenee lui sourit paresseusement.

— Et ?

Yann se retourna.

— Je vais continuer à faire des photos, vous allez finir votre année et cet été, on prend ma voiture et on part, loin.

Les deux filles se sourirent, avant d’acquiescer en même temps.

Et tandis qu’elle prenait une nouvelle bouffée, Adélaïde ne voyait pas comment sa vie pourrait tourner autrement.

***

Bobby MCGee de Janis Joplin résonnait dans la chambre. Sur le lit, le corps encore humide de sueur, Nathan fumait.

— Cigarette et Janis Joplin, elle en découvre des choses cette chambre.

Nathan sourit.

Le soleil éclairait la pièce et les rideaux en atténuaient la luminosité, la rendant agréable. Le lit confortable avait à peine grincé quand le rythme s’était accéléré.

— C’est triste, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

— Adélaïde. Elle…

Nathan se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, bousculant l’iPhone de Paul qui le reposa correctement pour que la musique ne soit plus étouffée.

— Elle a vécu là toute sa vie. Tu imagines ? Cette chambre, elle l’a toujours occupée, même quand ses parents sont morts.

— En même temps, elle est très agréable et grande.

— Je te reconnais bien là, toujours pratique.

Paul haussa les épaules et Nathan admira son dos et ses fesses.

— Plus sérieusement, tu te vois vivre toute ta vie dans ta chambre d’enfant, d’ado ?

Paul éclata de rire.

— Grand Dieu, non ! Je tolère mes parents en les voyant une fois par an et je déteste leur maison.

Cela fit sourire Nathan.

— Oui, les igloos ne sont faits que pour les Esquimaux.

Il fit tomber sa cendre dans un petit pot qu’il avait trouvé sur la table de nuit. Adélaïde commençait peut-être à se retourner dans sa tombe si elle le voyait faire.

— Je suis certain que le chauffage peut y être augmenté, rétorqua Paul, mais je déteste cette baraque. Elle est mal foutue, sombre et… non, je la hais, y’a rien à sauver.

— Je n’envisagerais pas d’y vivre, pas plus que dans celle de mes parents.

Paul s’approcha pour embrasser son épaule.

— Et celle-ci ?

Nathan observa la chambre. Il ignorait encore comment étaient les autres, mais celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de très paisible. La maison lui plaisait vraiment, en tout cas ce qu’ils en avaient vu, l’extérieur, le rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine était grande et lumineuse, la déco était à chier avec ses meubles rustiques mais il savait que Paul pourrait en faire quelque chose de moderne et confortable, si possible à petits prix !

— Oui.

Il tira une latte.

— Toi ?

— Aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

***

La boite sur la table contenait bien des babioles. Adélaïde aimait à y entasser ses petites choses qu’elle raccrochait à de beaux souvenirs. C’était un bric-à-brac, des fleurs, des bouts de papier avec des poèmes, un morceau de chaine, des photos. Beaucoup de photos, des moments qu’elle chérissait. Elle s’imaginait les regarder dans quelques dizaines d’années, lorsque son visage serait ridé et son corps flasque. Yann se moquait d’elle, en disant qu’elle serait toujours belle mais puisqu’il était l’auteur de la plupart des clichés, il pouvait difficilement critiquer qu’elle les conserve.

Elle sourit devant les nouveaux. Si ses parents tombaient là-dessus, elle chevauchant Pierre et tendant les mains à Lenee qui en faisait tout autant sur Jonathan. Elle ricana. Elles étaient chouettes ces photos, elle se trouvait belle dessus et heureuse. Ils en feraient d’autres, des tas d’autres. Encore quelques mois et ils partiraient tous dans le centre de la France. Pierre avait des amis qui y vivaient et il leur tardait à tous de les rejoindre.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et referma la boite avant de la cacher à nouveau.

 

***

La boite sur la table contenait bien des babioles. Nathan l’avait trouvée dans un autre carton, dans le grenier. Ils habitaient la maison depuis quelques jours seulement et s’ils avaient en grande partie trié le rez-de-chaussée, l’étage restait encore à finir, quant au grenier, c’était une friche complète. Mais Nathan ne pouvait pas poser de congés, aussi avaient-ils bossé essentiellement sur les week-ends. Heureusement, ils avaient eu l’aide de la famille et des amis.

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Paul.

— Des photos ?

— Merci, j’avais remarqué.

Nathan lui tira la langue. Paul s’approcha jusqu’à être au-dessus de lui et des clichés qu’il avait étalés devant lui.

— Chaud ! dis donc.

— C’est Adélaïde, se contenta de répondre Nathan en pointant une des deux jeunes femmes.

— Non !

— Je te promets que si, regarde.

Et il lui tendit un des rares albums photo de la maison. Adélaïde y était présente sur de nombreux clichés, plus tout à fait une enfant, pas encore une adolescente et pourtant la jeune femme dévergondée, en train d’embrasser cette autre, de se déshabiller au milieu de deux hommes ne pouvait être qu’elle et, quand il l’avait compris, Nathan avait buggé. Il n’aurait jamais cru cela possible.

— Alors, ça alors ! s’exclama Paul qui prit la chaise à côté de la sienne.

La trouvaille méritait certainement de s’asseoir.

— Et c’est dans sa chambre ? continua Paul.

— Oui.

— Moi qui pensais qu’on lui avait fait découvrir des choses à cette pièce, je réalise qu’elle…

— En a vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

— Purée !

Paul passa les clichés en revue.

— Mais comment…

— Comment elle est devenue cette vieille fille ?

— Mais ouais.

— J’avoue que ça m’interroge.

— Sérieux, on dirait des photos pornos des années 70 ! Je… T’as vu ces touffes ?

Nathan pouffa.

— Les mecs aussi sont bien poilus, précisa-t-il en tapotant un des clichés.

— Clair ! J’apprécie d’autant plus que tu tailles tes poils.

La remarque lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

— J’en reviens pas, reprit plus sérieusement Paul. On a vidé ses affaires, je veux dire… Je…

Nathan lui sourit. Lui non plus n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Vider la maison avait été un plongeon dans la vie et la personnalité d’Adélaïde. Et jusque-là, rien n’avait jamais contredit l’image qu’ils avaient d’elle.

Ça le perturbait.

Ça n’avait probablement pas vraiment d’importance, mais passer des jours à pénétrer ainsi l’intimité d’une personne, en triant tout ce qui avait fait sa vie et son quotidien jusqu’à ses culottes, et Dieu qu’ils en avaient ri comme des idiots, créait une sorte de lien. Ils avaient naïvement pensé la connaitre.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on en fait ? demanda finalement Paul.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu’il faudrait les jeter ?

— Sans doute.

Ils se fixèrent.

— Ou on les remet au grenier, on ne manque pas vraiment de place, non ? proposa Nathan.

Paul lui sourit.

— Ouais. C’est une bonne idée.

Nathan continua à vider la boite. Plus tard, quand il aurait le temps, il essaierait sans doute de comprendre comment cette jeune femme en train de s’envoyer en l’air avec trois autres personnes, qui respiraient la liberté, les années 70 et le flower power était devenue cette vieille fille, triste et grincheuse.

— Tu viens m’aider à déballer les cartons ? appela Paul depuis le salon.

Un dernier coup d’œil.

— Oui.

Il replaça tout dans la boite et la referma.

Tout cela serait pour une autre fois.

 

***

Morts.

Le mot tournait dans sa tête encore et encore, à tel point qu’il n’avait plus de sens, il était vide, comme elle.

Creuse.

 

Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si elle ne parvenait ni à comprendre ni à ressentir.

 

Morts.

 

Cinq petites lettres qui allaient à jamais changer sa vie.

 

Amour.

 

 Un autre mot qui aurait dû être bien plus fort.

 

 Joie, bonheur... Il y avait tellement d'autres mots bien plus beaux que celui-là.

 

Morts.

 

 — Adélaïde?

 La voix de sa mère lui parvint à travers le brouillard de ses pensées.

 — Adélaïde.

 La voix de Son père  lui fit relever le visage. _Que veut-il_ _?_

— Il faut y aller.

 

Aller où ? Faire quoi ?

Elle devrait être morte elle aussi, avec Lenee, avec Yann et Pierre, morte comme eux, percutée par ce camion dans la petite deux chevaux de Yann. Ecrasée, écrabouillée, à peine reconnaissable.

 

Partir.

 

Ils devaient partir dans deux semaines. Tout était prêt. Lenee était tellement excitée qu'elle en était usante.

 

Et maintenant... Maintenant.

 

Un flot de larmes la rattrapa alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots une nouvelle fois. Sa gorge était douloureuse de ces sons informes qui s'échappaient de sa bouche mais qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, comme si elle vomissait son chagrin et son mal.

 

Des mains sur ses épaules, des bras autour des siens. Rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait, ne pouvait apaiser sa douleur, rien, même la présence lointaine de Jonathan qui s'effondrait comme elle.

 

Rien.

 

Plus rien.

 

Il n'y aurait plus jamais rien.

 

***

Morts.

 

Nathan n'aurait pas dû en être surpris. Il avait forcément fallu quelque chose d'aussi fort et dramatique que cela pour transformer cette jeune femme.

 

Une fois de plus les clichés d'une Adélaïde jeune et libre étaient posés devant lui, à côté d’un article de journal jauni.

 

Joie, bonheur, amour.

C'était les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand il les regardait.

 

Ses doigts caressèrent le visage d'Adélaïde.

Comme il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir jamais parlé à cette femme, de n'avoir jamais essayé de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière la façade. De n’avoir vu que cette vieille fille, d’avoir naïvement pensé qu’elle avait toujours été comme cela et rien de plus, même lorsqu’il triait ses affaires.

 

Le bruit de la serrure résonna dans la maison et Nathan se leva presque d'un bond.

— C'est moi, cria Paul.

Et avant qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que le temps de poser sa veste, Nathan l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras.

 — Je t'aime.

— Wahou, quel accueil !

Nathan releva le visage et l'embrassa, goulûment avec autant de passion qu’il pouvait en mettre.

 

S'il devait perdre Paul, il ignorait comment il réagirait mais il voulait profiter au maximum de lui. Il voulait le chien dont ils avaient parlé, le chat aussi et putain même des gosses ! Il voulait de la vie dans cette maison. Il voulait remercier Adélaïde de son geste en vivant encore plus fort, en remplissant cette maison de joie, de bonheur, de rire et tout ce qu’il y avait sur ces photos et qu’un chauffard avait volé.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
